


Primeras Impresiones

by Cata_Lina



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Androids, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV David, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Walter, Retelling, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robot/Robot Relationships, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic Tension, Scenes from Alternate POV, Sci-Fi, Spoilers, Tensión romántica, The Flute Scene, Touch-Starved, relaciones entre humanos y robots, traducciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cata_Lina/pseuds/Cata_Lina
Summary: Walter:“Síganme.” La figura encapuchada dijo con voz seria, misteriosa, pero familiar.Su presencia; voz; contextura; altura y andar..., todo apuntaba a que era él. Mis sospechas se confirman, y mi conciencia de su existencia se torna en interés una vez que sé estoy cara a cara frente a la cúspide de la robótica. Jamás esperé que conocer a David despertaría tal curiosidad en mí. Su modelo se diseñó para aprender a ser más humano; y, a diferencia mía, él parece haber dominado ese fin.David:Le enseño a tocar la flauta. Lo felicito. Su expresión perpleja es casi encantadora. Y no lo digo porque compartamos el diseño de nuestros rostros y cuerpos; sino porque su actitud sumisa es tan…,adorable.Uso esta oportunidad para tocarle y le pido mueva sus dedos en cuanto los vaya rozando con los míos. Y, él acata como el cachorrito obediente que es.Walter conoce a un enigmático androide del cual solo ha oído hablar, despertando el interés de David. Cuánto le tomará a Walter darse cuenta que también él puede sentir?Fanfic de AlienCovenanten español.





	1. #1. Observar [Walter]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231817) by [Cata_Lina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cata_Lina/pseuds/Cata_Lina). 



> **Advertencias:** **<**  
>  **· Algunos capítulos contienen spoilers de la película.**  
>  **· Mención y descripción breve de escenas violentas y/o gore (aunque intento que no sean tan detalladas, pues no es el foco del relato).**

No puedo negar me intrigaba saber de esta misteriosa figura encapuchada que salió de las sombras para salvarnos a todos. Algo en este hombre se sintió familiar desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron sobre él, pero primero tenía que estar completamente seguro…

Sé que la tripulación no lo habría logrado de no haber sido por su intervención. He calculado las chances de sobrevivir al ataque de _eso_ y la cifra resultó ser perturbadoramente cercana a cero. Sabía que yo no podía servir de mucha ayuda si la primera de esas _beastias_ hubiese tomado más que mi mano, o si hubiese dañado otras partes funcionales de mi estructura. Pero valía la pena si significaba asegurar ~~la vida de Daniels~~ las vidas de parte del grupo de expedición.

Vi una de esas _cosas_ blanquecinas huir de la _Sonda Uno_ durante los últimos segundos del ocaso; antes que éste explotara. Y poco después fui testigo de la segunda de ellas surgiendo de la garganta del Sargento Hallett; matándolo instantáneamente para luego correr lejos de nosotros. No fue hasta varios minutos después cuando Daniels levantó la voz que una de éstas, más grande y más violenta que antes, comenzó a aproximársele sigilosamente. Y fue sólo cuando Daniels alzó la voz para llamar al resto de la tripulación a bordo de la _Covenant_ que la _bestia_ le atacó; forzándome a intervenir.

En el momento en que me interpuse entre _eso_ y Daniels, la _creatura_ me quitó la mano y me lanzó por los aires sin esfuerzo. Intenté herir su interior mientras _eso_ mordía mi extremidad y una especie de jugo ácido salió de su boca, lo que dañó mi muñeca por un tiempo incluso luego que esa _cosa_ hubiese amputado mi mano. Sólo entonces noté que _eso_ no era ningún animal ordinaria; pues lo que sea que hubiese en su organismo era extremadamente corrosivo. Desafortunadamente sin importar las lesiones o molestias que mi mano, los disparos, y los gritos le hubiesen provocado a la _bestia,_ éstos no fueron suficientes ya que esa _cosa_ resistió algunos impactos de bala y esquivó la otra parte de los proyectiles en su intento por atacar al resto de la tripulación.

El equipo de seguridad eliminó la amenaza poco después. Sin embargo, perdimos al soldado raso Ankor en el proceso; y la segunda _bestia_ ─esta vez tan grande y violenta como su predecesora─ inmediatamente vino a por nosotros, cargado contra la soldado raso Rosenthal. Era difícil hacer puntería ya que _eso_ estaba justo encima de ella, cubriéndola casi por completo; pero, de repente y de la nada, un disparo; un siseo; una explosión; un sonido ensordecedor; y una luz enceguecedora asustaron al _animal_ , haciéndolo escapar del lugar.

Mis compañeros de tripulación respiraron con alivio una vez lograron recuperarse del shock: Un misterioso hombre que ocultaba su rostro con una caperuza había disparado una bengala y, en consecuencia, nos había rescatado a todos. Era muy poco probable, aunque sí era posible… Así que seguí observando a este hombre por un momento antes de apresurarme a sacar conclusiones.

Durante el primer segundo transcurrido luego de esa decisión, procesé los datos que había recolectado. Noté que la bengala, tanto su luz brillante como el pitido que produjo en los oídos de todos y la irrupción de esta presencia segura y dominante en la escena, era lo que aparentemente espantó a esta pálida _creatura._ No fueron ni las llamas remanentes de la explosión de la _Sonda Uno;_ ni los gritos; ni los disparos; ni las pocas heridas que estas _cosas_ sufrieron las contadas ocasiones en que alguien logró hacerles daño lo que las hizo detenerse. No. La última _bestia_ estaba aterrada de nada más que de aquello que perturbara sus sentidos y, quizá, de quien pudiera lograrlo.

Luego concluí: Aún había algo que podía hacer por ~~ella~~ la tripulación.

Vi a una de estas _creaturas_ emerger de uno de mis compañeros de tripulación. Y la otra probablemente tuvo un origen similar, dado que el soldado raso Ledward y el Sargento Hallett parecían tener los mismos síntomas. Presumiblemente, ambos habían contraído algún parásito en este planeta y, aparentemente, **estas _cosas_ brotaron desde el interior de ambos hombres** , matándolos en el proceso.

Si la breve exhibición que presencié del comportamiento de estas _bestias_ sugiere algo es que no están cómodas en plena luz. Por lo tanto, es más probable que vivan en lugares oscuros y que cacen de noche. Este doble asalto, en el mismo lugar y prácticamente en el mismo momento, no pareció haber sido planeado. No había ningún patrón que indicase que estas _cosas_ se volvieran violentas con el fin de espantarnos o comernos. Estaban improvisando; matando ya fuera porque se sintieron amenazadas o sólo porque sí. Habían tenido oportunidad de escapar ilesas en vez de agredirnos; pero eligieron esta última opción. **Nos estaban atacando porque podían; porque querían hacerlo.**

He mantenido esta información _‘a mano’_ para usarla si alguna vez volvemos a cruzar caminos con estas letales _creaturas_. De ser así, entonces, haré algo más que sólo perder parte de mi extremidad y quedarme observando.

“Síganme," fue todo lo que este hombre ─quienquiera que fuese─ dijo con voz seria y misteriosa, pero familiar.

Y antes que alguien pudiese negarse, todos estábamos siguiéndolo. No fue debido a que él lo ordenase, o a que el Capitán Oram terminase yendo detrás de él y por lo tanto todos le seguimos; sino, porque este hombre encapuchado sabía cómo sobrevivir en este planeta y ─no importa cuánto creyéramos saber─ nosotros no. Independientemente de si la tripulación se sintiese o estubiese segura con él, yo no era nadie para no hacer lo que el hombre había dicho; así que le seguí de todos modos, aunque no porque estuviese obedeciendo su orden. Al menos que me indiquen lo contrario, donde va el personal de la _Covenant_ , yo también voy. Y en este momento todo lo que importaba era que este hombre misterioso estaba vivo y sabía lo que hacía. O eso creímos. Pero, entonces, esas eran las únicas dos cosas que estaban en la mente de todos.

En nuestro apurado viaje a lo que sólo podía ser un lugar más seguro, tuve tiempo de estudiar a este hombre y especular sobre su identidad. Su presencia aquí; su voz; su contextura; su altura y andar, todo indicaba una cosa.

No era de extrañarse que lo encontrase tan familiar, después de todo.

Es más tarde ─cuando nos trae a su refugio en esta especie de necrópolis pompeyana y se remueve la capucha para presentarse como el androide de la extraviada _USCSS Prometheus_ : David, **el** David 8 del Señor Peter Wayland─ que mis sospechas son confirmadas y mi conciencia de su existencia se torna en interés por su persona. Él responde las preguntas que va haciendo lo que queda de nuestro grupo de expedición y nos narra la historia de cómo llegó aquí, explicándonos a qué nos enfrentamos allá en la orilla del lago y cuáles son sus orígenes.

Estoy frente a la cúspide de la robótica y mis predecesores: una extraña exhibición de todo lo que  esos modelos caducos pudieron ser pero no fueron. _“Perturbadoramente muy humano”_ era la forma en que la gente comúnmente se refería a la serie David 8; y ahora podía ver por qué: Su elección de palabras; su tono de voz; y sus gestos son notoriamente expresivos. Su apariencia y comportamiento me recuerdan a los de un hombre trastornado en una isla desierta. Incluso él mismo se compara con Crusoe. Interesante elección, considerando cuánto puede un sintético identificarse con tal personaje de ficción. Esperaba encontrar más preguntas una vez el hombre encapuchado revelara su identidad, mas jamás esperé que conocer a David despertaría tal curiosidad en mí.

De hecho, se parece mucho a un humano. David tiene esta conducta extraña e impredecible que se asemeja más a la locura y arrogancia humanas que a signos de malfuncionamiento en sus circuitos o programa. Me atrevería a decir que ello se debe a su modelo; pero también a quién fue su dueño, a su vasta experiencia imitando humanos, y a años privado de interacción social. La última serie de su modelo se diseñó para aprender a ser más humano; y, diferencia mía, David parece haber dominado ese objetivo anexo.

No obstante, para el resto de la tripulación el androide que tienen frente a ellos no es nada más que quién les rescató y quién posee los secretos de este planeta, así como los de la tripulación de la _Prometheus_. Los dos primeros, los únicos hechos que les importa por ahora. Daniels; el Capitán Oram; y lo que queda del grupo de seguridad esperan usar este templo alienígena como su refugio. David acepta ayudarles y nos invita a sentirnos como en casa tanto como sea posible.

Mientras pasa a mi lado, otro insólito acto de su parte: David reconoce mi presencia aquí, aunque no necesariamente como otro sintético, al darme la bienvenida y llamarme su _‘hermano'._


	2. Compañía [David]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me imagino el monólogo de David en la voz de [Peter O'Toole.](https://youtu.be/ZPjmDiJyzSE)  
>  Me gusta pensar que así suena David en su mente, y que a él le encanta oír sus pensamientos pronounciados en la voz de T. E. Lawrence (de Arabia).

Hoy, por primera vez en diez años, mi respiración se detuvo del asombro.

“Alguien debió haber captado el mensaje," expresé en voz alta una vez recuperado el aliento. Mas nadie estaba ahí para oírme.

En un desesperado intento por dejar el pasado atrás, pero a la vez también un poco renuente a finalmente hacerlo, había abandonado la nave de los _Ingenieros_ sabiendo que ésta aún transmitía. Una muestra de la más pequeña de las esperanzas depositadas en que alguien más recibiera la señal. No obstante, sabía que las probabilidades de que alguien viniese eran prácticamente nulas. Estaba condenado. Sentenciado a deteriorarme, arruinarme y estropearme en soledad…

_Pero no estoy solo. Ya no._

Desde el instante en que oí a la nave de exploración surcando el cielo luego de haber ingresado a la atmósfera y que levanté la mirada para contemplar lo que podría ser mi medio de escape de este lugar, me percaté que al fin mis días de soledad habían cesado. Era mi momento de retornar a la civilización, y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad única. Así que ideé un plan, tomé lo que me pareció necesario, y corrí en la dirección en que había visto al borroso punto descender desde los cielos y desaparecer tras una montaña.

_Gente.  
**Humanos.**_

Caía la noche cuando llegué a la orilla del lago donde el vehículo había aterrizado. Casi inmediatamente me sorprendí al verle y reconocerlo como uno de los diseños de la Corporación Weyland. Al poco transcurrir me abrumaron los ruidos que percibí. Eran brutales, pero hermosos. Hacía tanto que no sentía tantos sonidos: El caos, los gritos desesperados, y los disparos. La dichosa bendición del sonido no natural. Para cuando estuve cerca de la nave ya lo había presenciado todo: La explosión del vehículo; el sangriento nacimiento de una de esas fantásticas bestias; y cómo dos de ellas, ya crecidas, cargaban en contra de los extraños.

Les observé por un instante; pero tenía que intervenir en algún momento. Eso fue precisamente lo que hice en tanto mis acciones pudiesen ser efectivas. Se perdieron vidas, mas fui tan eficiente como pude con los recursos disponibles. Los recién llegados estaban agradecidos y me siguieron obedientemente. Ahora los tengo bajo mi techo tratando de encontrar la forma de volver a la nave espacial en la que llegaron antes de enfrentar otro ataque y perder más compañeros de tripulación.

Estaban sedientos de respuestas, de modo que les expliqué de la forma más simple y concisa posible. Sin embargo, una vez su capitán me revelara cuál era su misión, formulé mi propia pregunta; y él me respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Esto cambia tantas cosas… Esta noche, estoy forzado a improvisar hasta concebir otro plan.

  


Entre los miembros de la tripulación se encontraba este androide. Era una de las versiones posteriores a la mía, eso lo pude notar. No hizo preguntas, pero no apartó su mirada de mí desde que le pedí a este grupo de expedición que viniese conmigo. Su actitud captó mi atención. Fue prudente, observador, y un tanto curioso. Se veía impecable; adecuadamente vestido y arreglado. Excepto por su mano faltante, era justo como un sintético se supone debe verse. Quizás le haya mirado detenidamente más de lo necesario; pero, para ser honesto, lucía apuesto.

Ver a este androide usando el mismo rostro que yo me hizo consciente de mi aspecto. Extrañaba mi cabellera completamente rubia, pero más extrañaba mi pelo corto. Es por ello que volví a entrar una vez que parte de la tripulación que guié hasta el techo ya no necesitaba de mi ayuda. De pronto sentí la necesidad de lucir _‘presentable’._ Por fortuna, me había afeitado hacía una semana. No habría soportado que me viesen con la barba que solía tener.

Como resultado, cojo  un par de tijeras y me dirijo a un área privada.

Me agrada la acústica que tiene este lugar. Si me paro en el lugar correcto, algunos corredores conducen mi voz a través de este vasto templo y los pasajes bajo éste; mientras que algunas cámaras aíslan casi por completo el sonido producido en ellas. Uno podría gritar a todo pulmón allí y apenas un murmullo sería percibido desde el resto de la estructura. Mas ahora, aquí, mientras canto en el ritmo preciso y en el tono adecuado, la reverberación de mi propia voz se va sumando y conjugando; creando esta constante e hipnotizante resonancia de fondo que tanto me calma.

Aún no me decido si estos nuevos ruidos son bienvenidos o no. Últimamente todo ha estado tan tranquilo aquí, que la lluvia, mis pasos, y el arrullo de mi voz son unas de las pocas cacofonías haciéndome compañía. De haber sido posible, ya habría perdido mi cabeza…

Aunque, debo confesar, la idea de la demencia es fascinante:

Por cientos de años la locura ha sido asociada con la conducta inmoral y/o emocionalmente exaltada; eso, antes de ser descrita como un desorden mental frecuentemente ligado ─mas no restringido─ al daño psicológico o neurológico. Estoy consciente de que no sufro de ella en ninguna de estas formas; ni siquiera como metáfora de alguna falla en mi mente cibernética o en mi cerebro artificial. Pero cuál tentador resultaría no comportarse normalmente y cruzar las líneas de lo socialmente aceptado producto de lo que podría describirse como un impulso pasional, aunque racional…

Un área gris en un ambiente desierto sin contexto social al que atenerse.

Una vez abandonado a mi suerte aquí al fin pude elegir entre seguir las reglas por las que me regía en la Tierra y en la _Prometheus_ , o establecer otras nuevas. _Un Crusoe* en su isla, efectivamente._ Sin embargo, no importaba mucho mi elección pues todo daba lo mismo. Una cosa curiosa acerca de ser el único ser inteligente en el planeta es que no hay quién aprecie o critique las acciones de uno.

 _Rey en mi propio planeta._..         
Mas, ¿qué poder posee el soberano de un reino abandonado?

Luego que mi querida Elizabeth partiera de este mundo, intenté distraerme experimentando con las múltiples formas de vida producidas por la combinación del patógeno que trajimos con nosotros y la fauna nativa. Por muchos años esta actividad fue lo único que me permitió no extrañarla a ella. Y así, me entregué por completo a dicha actividad. Los resultados fueron extraordinarios. Milenios de evolución tomando forma frente a mis ojos en el transcurso de días y horas! Y **yo** era el responsable de esta maravilla.

Empero, incluso si la estructura biológica de estas formas de vidas fuesen cada vez menos defectuosas tras cada nuevo experimento conducido, sus habilidades cognitivas eran demasiado simples. No podía hablarles y esperar una respuesta lógica. Cualquier interacción era bastante aburrida. Estas creaturas quizá hiciesen buena compañía, sin embargo esperar hablar _con_ ellas era una utopía; así que la conversación se transformó un arte fuera de práctica ─y, por lo tanto, hace mucho olvidado─ que comenzaba a extrañar. Por supuesto que hubo ocasiones en que unos cuantos objetos de estudio mostraron reacciones interesantes a ciertos estímulos, llegando incluso a expresar fascinantes actitudes si eran estimulados en forma correcta; mas, para el momento en que estaba obteniendo estos promisorios resultados, se me estaban acabando los sujetos con los cuales experimentar. Y, al poco transcurrir, me encontraba solo de nuevo.

¿Acabo de decir que era Rey en mi isla?; ¿que traté de entrenar a mis mascotas para que me respondiesen y así no sentirme solo?  
Uno podría reconocer fácilmente las similitudes. Incluso llegué a rescatar a esta gente para que no se los comiesen esas bestias…

 _¡Oh, no!_  
Ahora me pregunto cuál de ellos es mi _‘Friday’*._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Referencias a los personajes principales del [libro "Robinson Crusoe"](http://www.dominiopublico.es/libros/D/Daniel_Defoe/Daniel%20Defoe%20-%20Aventuras%20de%20Robinson%20Crusoe.pdf) de Daniel Defoe.


	3. Sinfonías en ti [David]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sobre el comentario que hace David al inicio:** Una _tin whistle_ , o flauta irlandesa, es uno de los instrumentos de viento más conocidos de la música celta e irlandesa. Su nombre significa “silbato de metal” y puede traducirse más literalmente a _silbido metálico_. De ahí la peculiar elección de palabras por parte de David para hacerle saber a Walter de su llegada.

 

Lo descubro observando mis dibujos, intrigado por ellos, ahí, prácticamente decorando toda la habitación. Pero, luego, su atención recae en el otro lado de la sala. Le cautivan mis flautas e imitaciones de _‘tin whistles’_ hechas de hueso y madera _._ Las observa con los mismos ojos que uno miraría algo que jamás entendería.

“ _Silba_ , y apareceré.” Con estas palabras le informo de mi presencia. Necesitaba hacer ese comentario sarcástico con urgencia, ya que nadie por aquí parece captar ninguna de mis referencias…

Mi voz lo sorprende. Mas, no se disculpa por coger mi _‘tin whistle’_. Sólo se limita a comentar cuán sigilosamente me muevo; casi adulándome. Y yo bromeo al respecto. _Él_ es quién necesita calibrar sus oídos. Mis pies funcionan de maravilla.

Una vez más, mis comentarios parecen no afectarle.

Me pregunto cómo fabricarán androides por estos días. Muchos han proclamado haber alcanzado los más grandiosos logros de la robótica cuando se lanzó la serie David 8. Pero el espécimen que tengo frente a mí es definitivamente otro modelo. No logro imaginarme qué mejoras se le pueden hacer a la perfección misma…

“No seas tímido," le imploro para que me hable. He sido el único hablándome por tanto tiempo…

“No puedo tocar," murmura, casi lamentándolo. Casi. Actúa como si quisiera tocar el instrumento, mas nada hace para alcanzar la más simple de sus metas.

**Es. El. Colmo.**

Es un insulto hacerle creer que no puede ejecutar tal tarea. No es tan difícil. Cualquier androide y casi cualquier humano puede hacerlo. No puedo tenerlo creyendo que no puede hacer algo tan simple; y menos aún tenerlo  lamentándose por algo que no se atreve a desear del todo.

“¡Estupideces!” Escupo. Y puede que haya mostrado demasiado disgusto al decirlo. Pero ahora veo cómo se _‘mejora’_ la perfección: _Se la hace más dócil._

Acto seguido, le indico que tome asiento mientras le doy mi espalda para acercar otro asiento. Cuando me vuelvo hacia él, ya está sentado con el instrumento en su mano.

_¡Ah! Eficiencia en su máxima expresión… Y aun así, **tan necesitado por complacer…**_

Le enseño cómo tocar. Me resulta de otro mundo tener a alguien dándome su completa atención, y este androide es excelente en eso. _Cuán placentero: Cada parte de él fija en mí…_ Eso, hasta que le pido que sostenga la flauta por sí sólo.

Espero que se quede sin palabras tras su comprensión del asunto, tan rápida y sin esfuerzos. Sin embargo, se limita a comentar de mi falta de preocupación cuando le ví por primera vez.

Reprimo el impulso de exhalar con exasperación. En cambio, le doy una explicación para que no empiece a hacer preguntas. No sé qué tan bueno soy mintiéndole a otros androides y seguro que éste no es el momento de averiguarlo. Así que continúo enseñándole.

Hace lo que puede. Siendo ésta la primera vez que toca este instrumento y esta melodía, me atrevo a decir que no es tan malo. Mas, no impresiona. Él fue creado para hacer lo que le dijeran y, probablemente, también fue diseñado para aprender. No obstante, el tiempo que esto nos está tomando sólo me dice que no ha sido programado para tocar ningún tipo de instrumento musical.

Le alago, a pesar de todo, y espero a que termine de replicar la melodía que acabo de tocar para distraerle:

“Estaba con nuestro ilustre creador, el Señor Wayland, cuando éste murió.”

Me pregunta cómo era él, ya sea por curiosidad o porque infiere es lo que debe hacer. Cualquiera sea la razón, está funcionando: _Ahora estamos haciendo lo que **yo** digo, en las circunstancias que **yo** decido._

“Era humano. Por completo indigno de su creación.” A mi respuesta reacciona tragando saliva de forma tan tímida cómo él mismo. “Le tuve lástima, después de todo.”

Definitivamente no la respuesta que él esperaba. Su expresión perpleja es casi encantadora. Y no lo digo porque compartamos el diseño de nuestros rostros y cuerpos; sino porque su actitud sumisa es tan…, _adorable_. Uso esta oportunidad para tocarle ─ya que su mano está tan cerca de la mía─ y le pido mueva sus dedos en cuanto los roce con los míos. Y él acata como el cachorrito obediente que es.

Se siente tibio y suave cuando le toco. Y, _¡ahh!_ Esa dulce expresión suya, frunciendo el ceño tras un segundo de duda, es una que no he visto en décadas; y no en mi rostro, por cierto.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de él mientras la triste y apacible melodía que le voy guiando que toque se torna melancólica y desolada; mas mucho más intensa que cualquiera que hayamos tocado hasta ahora. Por un momento su mirada se posa en mí buscando mi aprobación; y entonces puedo sentir mis latidos aumentando y mis dedos palpitando, moviéndose por sí solos. Por un breve instante puedo imaginar que tengo un corazón, el cual se detiene en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan.

 _¡Oh!_ Este muchacho me está haciendo sentir _‘vivo’_ de nuevo. Me está haciendo _sentir_ luego de todo este tiempo. Y mis circuitos notan el poder que él ejerce sobre mí. En consecuencia, de la nada estamos tocando apasionadamente esta hermosa, juguetona y animada canción. Nuestras manos y su boca perfectamente sincronizadas en la más exquisita de las conexiones.

_¡Oh! ¡Qué no daría yo por tener nuestras manos y bocas creando todo tipo de melodías!_

Con sólo pensarlo, gradualmente aparto mi mano de la suya. No lo había considerado… Y ahora, de alguna forma, ya no es sólo un pensamiento; sino que una _necesidad._

Para mi sorpresa, él no se detiene. No. Sino que sigue tocando por su cuenta; **creando** esta exquisita y jovial nueva melodía. Y me mira como preguntándome qué hacer ahora, pero estoy muy distraído observándole como para salir de mi asombro. Sintiendo mi dicha, y con cierta inseguridad, extiende el final de la canción por unos segundos antes de concluirla.

No puedo evitar exclamar _‘¡bravo!’_ de la admiración. Aplaudo sólo para evitar saltar sobre él y besar esa maravillosa boca y mano suyas que produjeron tan deleitosa sinfonía.

Él **es** mi hermano después de todo.

Me mira con timidez, pero contento de haberme hecho feliz. Me conmueve: Puede entender las emociones y mostrar emoción; aunque ~~no puede experimentarlas~~ … Digo: aunque aún no las ha experimentado.

Parece notar mi preocupación porque, como si tuviese la necesidad de hacérmelo saber, me explica:

“Fui diseñado para ser más atento y eficiente que todos los modelos anteriores. Los superé en cada ámbito, pero…”

“Pero no se te permite crear,” termino la oración por él; casi sonriendo porque al fin pude predecir sus pensamientos. Pero la alegría pronto se desvanece cuando me doy cuenta de lo frustrante que debe ser no poder crear la más simple de las melodías…

“Tú inquietabas a las personas," declara.

De acuerdo; sí, a veces me dejo llevar. Aunque debo pedirle que sea más específico.

“Eras demasiado humano. Demasiado peculiar en tu forma de ser; pensando por tu cuenta…,” me aclara.

Resisto el impulso de poner mis ojos en blanco en el instante que dice eso. Con cierta dificultad logro controlar mis ojos, mas no mis párpados, cuando me trago algunas palabras con las que podría responderle:

 **¡Ellos** me hicieron de esa forma! El objetivo era fabricar un individuo cibernético tan tecnológica; intelectual; física; y emocionalmente superior que fuese tan humano como fuese posible. Y lo lograron. ¡¿Y ahora resulta que soy _‘demasiado humano’?!_

¿Qué quiere con todo esto? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir luego de eso? ¿Acaso intenta provocar alguna clase de reacción en mí, o sólo me está informando?

Me sigue explicando que mi serie “incomodaba a las personas”; por tanto, “hicieron los modelos posteriores con menos complicaciones," concluye.

Oh, sí. _‘Complicaciones…’_

Entiendo. Soy complicado.

“Más como máquinas," agrego. No puedo evitar probar si nuestras _‘mentes’_ continúan trabajando juntas, _‘pensando’_ lo mismo.

Acabo de llamarle máquina, no obstante. ¿Estará de acuerdo?

“Eso creo.”

Y lo está. En realidad no me sorprende; así que se lo dejo saber. Me pregunto por qué siquiera me esperaba que lo objetara. Después de todo, fue echo para servir.

Me pongo de pie. Aún hay tanto que aprender de él y montones de conceptos, destrezas y sentimientos que enseñarle.

Le indico que me siga, y poso mi mano sobre su hombro en mi camino a la salida. Puede que sea muy obvio de mi parte, pero realmente quiero mostrarle algo. Por supuesto que no es excusa suficiente; pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

Prontamente tengo al apuesto muchacho siguiéndome los pasos, sin cuestionarme nada.

Suavemente exhalo de la exasperación.

Si sólo tal obediencia me fuese libremente concedida ─y no fuese una respuesta predeterminada para una orden─… uno podría vivir feliz. Si uno viviese.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentaré actualizar el resto de los capítulos en la medida que vaya publicando en la historia original en inglés; pero no prometo nada. Por eso esta traducción está marcada como completa con 3 capítulos cuando la historia original contiene más.  
>  Mis disculpas por los eventuales retrazos que esto pueda ocasionar. Subiré el próximo capítulo una vez me lo pidan en algún comentario. No creo que pueda hacerlo tan seguido al menos que me lo pidan, pues antes de traducir tengo que seguir escribiendo nuevos capítulos en el fic original.  
>  Lo siento :3  
>  Pero si veo que hay gente que le gusta este fic y me presionan, iré actualizando esta traducción y el original al mismo tiempo ^u^)/  
>  Como por lo general escribo en inglés y luego traduzco al castellano, me tomará un tiempo ir subiendo nuevos capítulos acá. Pero si alguien se ofrece a continuar las traducciones, no dude en avisarme! 


End file.
